Star WarsStar Trek Online Crossover
by TheInquisitor97
Summary: This is only part of the Multiuniverse story/stories that I have going on. In reality ALL CROSSOVERS I do are all linked. How? This will give part of it!
1. Chapter 1

Darth Nox reached out with the Force and choked the Republic spy, "Now, before I take your life away, answer this. Where is Grand Master Satele Shan?" The Spy tries to catch his breath while being choked, "I…will…not…tell…you…Sith…scum…" "Ouch, I honestly thought that we were going to be friends but I guess not." Nox releases the Spy and gets eye level with him, "I will not ask you again. Where is Satele Shan? I need to find here immediately." He orders as the spy spits in his face, "Never. I swore to protect her location. Kill me now because I won't reveal her…." The Spy lets out a scream of pain as Nox reaches into his mind through the Force. "Give me the information that I WANT!" Nox said to himself, "I actually don't want to kill the Jedi. Not this time. I need her help and to give her information about something the Sith discovered a few days ago. Now, are you going to cooperate?" The Sith asked the Pub nicely. "I won't….I will comply with your….No! I won't…I swore…." The Spy goes into a debatable stance as he fights off Nox's intrusion. Nox sighed to himself and thought for a moment before standing up and leaving Pub on the ground to recover. "Andronikus, anything from my spy network?" "Afraid not Sith. However, the Dark Council have been trying to contact you. I told them you were busy with our guest." "Patch them into the Holoterminal."

A few moments later the Dark Council appears in front of Nox, "Do you have the whereabouts of Master Satele yet?" "No Marr. My Guest hasn't been that cooperative. Not yet at least." There was a moment of silence but Nox could sense the anger and impatience coming from the Council, except Marr, "Keep trying. We have reports coming in that there is something originating from the other side. And as much as we hate to admit it, we want the Jedi involved. Well, the Republic in general but the Jedi." Marr finished and Nox nods in approval, "I understand. I will find Satele Shan and being her to this anomaly. Hopefully, the Republic can help us." The Council nod at Nox and cut the transmission, "Andronikus, contact the Hand of the Emperor and get a progress report. Hopefully he has some whereabouts." "Already on it Sith." Andronikus says over the comms as Knox turns to the Spy, "Now, what do to about you. I could kill you but I also could let you go. I have no need for you. Just Satele Shan." Knox says hand on the hilt of his lightsaber waiting to the Spy to respond. "I'm impressed Darth Nox. I thought all Sith were killers on the spot but you? You are different from the rest of the Sith." He sits down on the bench behind him and focuses his breathing. "She was right you know. About you, about Marr, you two are the only two Sith among the Empire that can see reason. Tell you whatt Lord Knox, I will provide you the coordinates to her and let you speak to her in person." Knox raises an eyebrow in curiosity, "I didn't expect this to go this way." He said to himself, "Very well Republic. Go to the cockpit and put them in yourself BUT try and mislead me or my pilot, you will be killed by him." "I understand and will not try anything." The Republic Spy stood up and went toward the cockpit. "I just hope Satele can help us…" Knox said before going to his cabin and meditating.

A few moments later Nox is jerked out of his meditation by the sound of sirens. He opens his eyes and becomes agitated, "Andronikus, what in the name of the Dark Side is going on here?" He says through pure anger. "Well Sith, we are under attack by Republic fighters. I'm currently avoiding all of their fire but they keep saying to "Surrender under the order of Grand Master Satele Shan." Sith, I think your Grand Master is here." Andronikus says as the ship jolts, "Sith, CONTACT THAT SHIP." Knox lets out a snarl and then walks over to the holoterminal. "This is Darth Nox of the Dark Council. Master Satele, we are here under a flag of peace surprisingly. Order your fighters and gun batteries to stop firing upon us. The Dark Council has a proposition for you and the Republic. Well, mostly the Jedi." Knox says trying to keep the anger inside of him contained for this moment. Waiting a little bit Satele Shan appears on the Holoterminal. "What exactly does the Dark Council have to offer the Jedi other than death and stopping peace across the galaxy?" Satele says as calm as can be which disgusted Nox. "The Sith Fleet as encountered an anomaly of unknown origin. Since it is in neutral space, the Dark Council has authorized me to act on their behalf to conduct this business." Nox said with a calm collected anger in his voice. Satele stays on the holoterminal, pondering as to what the Dark Lord said. "Darth Nox, you seem to have piqued my interest and I am not sensing any deception from you. Which is quite a surprise honestly." She says still in her calm state. "I will allow you and those on your vessel access to our ship. Have your skillful pilot land in our aft shuttle bay. I will greet you myself Sith." Master Satele ended the channel and Nox let out his anger, letting a cloud of darkness appear around him. "Andronikus, go toward the Dreadnought's Aft shuttle bay. We have been welcomed aboard by the Grand Master herself." "Aye Sith. The Ship will be there in a few minutes." Andronikus says being careful with his words toward Darth Nox.


	2. Chapter 2

The ramp to Nox's ship lowers down and reveals the Jedi and her personal guard. "Well, this is a surprise." One guard in the back says in a whisper to another. "The Sith coming here to strike a deal? There must be a catch to all this and I want to be read…." "Soldier, for someone like you to whisper like and say all of this. It's quite insulting truth be told." Darth Nox says appearing in his Investigator Armor, "Prepare all you like but you won't be prepared enough for that of the Dark Side." Knox says looking at Satele Shan, "Grand Master, is there somewhere quiet that we can speak?" Satele nods ever so slightly and motions Knox toward the elevator. Nox gives a grim look underneath his helmet as he felt the Light Side of the Force around him. "Damned Jedi and their Light Side." He said to himself surrounding himself with the Dark Side then walks into the Elevator with Andronikus, Satele, and her guard. "So Darth Nox, what is it that the Sith have discovered that requires the Jedi presence?" The Jedi Master finally says breaking the quietness. "I think, that is something we need to discuss in private." Nox says feeling a dark presence around one of Satele's guards. "Why Sith? Why don't you show us all as to what is so special?" The same guard as before pipes up. "I'm sure we could all be…." "That's enough out of you." Satele says turning toward the Guard. "I suggest that you learn to control yourself while we have guests on board." The Guard freezes and then goes at attention not saying another word.

Nox stands there smirking but feeling the Dark Side around that guard. Just then the elevator doors open and Nox steps forward letting himself take the rear. "Adronikus, keep an eye on that guard. I think he is an apprentice to an unwanted Sith Lord." Nox says ever so quietly. "His Master is most likely nearby and hiding under the Jedi's nose so beware." Andronikus nods and departs after the guards leaving Satele and Nox to walk alone. "It's been a while since we last did this Darth Nox. What's changed?" She says with a raised eyebrow. "The anomaly we've detected is….concerning to the Dark Council and we can since things coming from the other side." Nox stops and looks out a window, "We have also obtained some footage. What concerns us is this." He pulls out a small holoprojector and begins to play the footage.

An odd looking ship appears on the projector firing at beam at some other odd ships. "Do you know who they are?" Master Shan asks while watching the footage. "We don't but it gets better." Nox says as a voice sounds. "Unidentified fighter, this is the Commander of the…" The footage stops, "This is what remains of the flight recorder. Well, that we could salvage from our fighter." Nox says putting the projector away. "Darth Nox, what I've seen here is something that neither one of us have ever seen before. Why haven't the Dark Council contacted the Republic Senate with all this?" Satele lets out a shocked expression then looks out the window. "Because what we sensed from the other side isn't for the Republic Government but for the Jedi." Nox takes off his helmet and pulls the hood off, "We have been mortal enemies since the Jedi and Sith encountered each other but right now we are under a flag of truce." Nox takes his lightsaber and hands it to the Jedi then kneels before her. "I bow before the Jedi in a moment that we can put our fight aside and come together to fight this unknown coming toward us." Nox snarls to himself after hearing his own words, trying to keep his anger down for this moment.

Satele looks down at the Dark Lord, feeling his anger but finding truth in his words. She looks at his lightsaber and then at him. "I accept your truce Dark Lord." He stands up and takes back his lightsaber as his holocommunicator beeps. "Sith, you were right about the guard. He is an Apprentice to a Minor Sith Lord. However, his Master isn't alone. They have others and they are apparently coming this way to take out our Jedi friend and someone is wanting your position on the Dark Council. Maybe a rival when you were an acolyte?" Nox becomes uneasy then looks at Satele with the "I'm sorry for this" look on his face. "Andronikus, summon both Apprentices and have them take this one to the ship. Master Satele, get your ships ready for combat. I will handle the trespasser." He holsters his Lightsaber and makes his way back to his fighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Shouting could be heard outside as Knox waited in the cargobay for the Sith Apprentice. "MOVE IT OR I WILL CUT YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND!" Xalek yells at the uncooperating Sith, "I'd like to see you try to cut me down." A loud thud follows and Xalek drags the unconscious Sith behind him. "He's not dead my lord, just unconscious." He kneels before Nox, "You've done well with this my apprentice. As with you Ashara." Both nod and then turn to leave the cargobay. Nox turns to the Sith and puts him up among his torture equipment. "So, who do you belong to?" Nox pondered this for a moment while sitting down in a chair and sipping a drink, waiting for the Sith to wake up.

Satele could feel Nox's darkness increasing, as with his anger. "Master, I can sense a dark presence coming from the Sith in the shuttle bay and I think it's growing more and more." Shigar Konshi said bringing her out of her "meditative" stance. Satele looked at her Apprentice and gave him a reassuring look then walking toward the Captain. "Captain, do we know where this Sith fleet is yet?" "No ma'am. There has been no sign of any Sith activity in this…." He gets cut off short, "Change of plans, we do have Sith activity in a nearby sector. From what the scouts are reporting, several more are approaching the fleet. Needless to say, we are in trouble and if we don't get support now we aren't going to make it through this fight." The Cathar Captain says somewhat alarmed and the red alert sirens go off. "Okay, this is going faster than we thought. All weapon batteries prepare to open fire upon the Sith ships coming." Satele stands in a tensed stance. "Hail the Sith Dreadnaught." She finally says turning to the holo-projector. "Sith Attack Force, this is Grand Master Satele Shan of the Jedi Order. Your attack is unprovoked. Stand down and let's find a peaceful solution." A moment later a hooded Sith appears, "Pathetic…Give us Darth Nox and his ship or we will destroy you Jedi." Satele gets ready to give a response when Nox appears behind her, "I'm afraid Darth Laxcim, you won't be getting your seat on the Dark Council." He throws the apprentice in front of him and Satele, "It took a while but I finally broke him. So, I am going to give you a choice Laxcim. Run, run before I crush you and your fleet with one swift flick of my wrist!" Nox looks at the Hologram and waits for Laxcim's response.

The ship rocks under laser fire, "Blasted Sith! All weapons fire at will!" Nox and Laxcim continue their stare down. "Try it Nox, I don't think you are that powerful to crush, no DAMAGE all these ships." Laxcim finally says calling Knox's bluff. Nox snarls and growls while lights around him spark, "Watch this Laxcim." Darth Nox slowly stretched out his hand and reached out to the nearest ship with the Force, crushing it slowly and forming it into a ball. "You see Laxcim. I am NOT to be trifled with. I still have Force Ghosts inside of me and they still ENHANCE my POWER!" The giant ball of metal flies toward another ship causing it to explode and debris starts flying toward other ships. Laxcim's stance tenses as the hologram begins to flicker then vanishes. "Satele, can you sense any change inside of him?" Nox asks her focusing on the ships still, "I sense the anger within him but it's lesser than the one inside of you. However, I think he about to retreat. I can't be certain for there are many Sith over there trying to kill us." She says with patience. "Good, because we need to get to the Council fleet as soon as possible." Nox says trying to be careful with his words toward her. "Captain, as much as I want to end, this we need to do as the Sith Lord says and retreat to the Dark Council's fleet." Satele says looking toward the Cathar. Nox inputs the coordinates to the Council Fleet and the Cathar Captain orders the command for the ship to enter Hyperspace.

Darth Nox stood there looking out the window as the ship was traveling through Hyperspace. "You know, using our power without our permission is not wise Young Sith." One of the Ghosts say appearing next to him. "I know and I apologize for not asking but I needed to do something to take down that Sith or at least cripple him." "We do understand hence the reason we aren't tearing you apart now." Knox smirked a little bit as the Ghosts began talking amongst themselves leaving Knox to have time to focus on the Dark Side and meditate thoroughly in things to come….

Satele sat down in her chambers about to meditate as her apprentice walks in. "Master, I'm curious about something." He sits down in front of her. "What is it Shigar?" Satele asks looking at him with a calmness on her face. "Darth Nox…why hasn't he killed us yet? I mean he is part of the Dark Council, one of the powerful Sith in existence. So why hasn't he attacked us yet?" Shigar says with more questions on his mind. Satele could sense the anxiety inside the young Jedi and then she sighed to herself. "The Sith Lord and I have a little bit of history. Not the kind of history that is forbidden but history that has brought peace among the galaxy for a brief time." She says opening her eyes and looking at him. "Don't fret about him though. He and I have an understanding with each other and he will keep his word and his understanding." She adds hoping is eases her pupil. "I think….I understand Master…I just can feel the growing presence of the Dark Side the more he and his apprentices stay here." "You do remember that one of his apprentices is a Jedi yes? She is still holding onto the Light which shows that she and the Sith can work together." Satele says telling more about Darth Nox and their affiliation. "There was one time that he almost struck me down because I had fallen under blaster fire. Sadly, I couldn't fight due to an injury to my shoulder and while I could use my lightsaber with one hand, I chose to use the Force to protect me. Then something happened, a Sith Lord came forward and did something I hadn't seen before in my life. He wiped out the Sith force that was attacking me and, at the time, introduced himself as Lord Xandret, not related to the former Sith Apprentice Lema Xandret, because Xandret was his first name. Now, it was strange and something I….." She gets cut off when the ship shudders exiting Hyperspace. "Master Satele, we have arrived at the Dark Council gathering." The Ship's Captain says then the comline goes dead. "Well, Apprentice, I'll have to tell you the rest of this at another time." She stands up, exits her chamber and heads for the bridge.


End file.
